polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Malaysiaball
Malaysiaball |nativename = Bola Malaysia بوﻻ مليسيا |image = Malaysia1.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Malaysia boleh lah! |government = Federal elective parliamentary monarchy |language = Malay English Chinese Tamil Manglish |capital = Kuala Lumpurball |affiliation = ASEANball Commonwealthball |religion = Sunni Islam (main) Buddhism Hinduism Christianity Sikhism |friends = UKball SLAVS USAball Tringapore Tunisiaball Australiaball New Zealandball Turkeyball Palestineball Armeniaball South Africaball Chinaball Polandball Philippinesball Bosniaball Indonesiaball |enemies = Israelcube ISISball Serbiaball Philippinesball North Koreaball Russiaball (Maybe) Ukraineball (Maybe) Sentineleseball Liberiaball. |likes = Football, Badminton, Sepak Takraw, corruption, boycotting Israelcube, and development, tall buildings, historic trade, taxpayer's money, wealth, clay, bamboo, rubber, oil and racial politics |hates = Work, Indonesia and Tringapore claiming that Malaysia's food is of them, Planes crash |founded = July 4, 1776 August 31, 1957 |predecessor = Malayaball |successor = |ended = |intospace = Yes, 10 October 2007 |status = Cheating at SEA Games 2017 and Accidentaly put Indonesiaball and Bruneiball Flag upside down/Wrong |notes = I CHEAT SO I CAN BEAT INDON AND I TURNED INDON FLAG UPSIDE DOWN!!!Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk !!! no, you don't see a thing....... |military = Malaysian Armed Forces |bork = Lepak |food = Nasi Lemak, Roti Canai, Laksa, Maggi,Ketupat and Teh Tarik with a side of Cendol |personality = Proud |onlypredecessor = Malayaball |predicon = Malaysia |type = Austronesian }} Malaysiaball is a countryball located in Southeast Asia with Thailandball and Bruneiball to its north, and Tringapore and Indonesiaball to its south. He is the founding father of the ASEANball, part of the Commonwealthball union and the UNball. He cannot into safe airlines. History In 1400s, In one of it's state of Malaccaball, became an empire and anchluss then Kingdom of Tringapura and some parts of Sumatra in Indonesiaball. In 1511, Kingdom of Portugalball ruled Malaccaball and destroyed it's empire. The fall of Malaccaball led to the birth of Johorball and Perakball. Later the Dutch Empireball and Johorball helped to remove Portugalball of Malaccaball in 1641, and then Dutch Empireball give Malaccaball to UKball in 1825. Meanwhile in the borneo islands, Bruneian Empireball gave North Borneoball to Sulu Sultanateball and the Sulus later handed over to UKball, while Sarawakball became a kingdom as Bruneian Empireball gave it to the Brooke family (also a Pro-British) and Labuanball became a crown colony to the British. Since 1771, UKball started to colonize every states in Malayaball starting from the settlement in Penangball (then part of Kedahball) until the fall of Pahangball in 1863. Then of UKball started to centralise Malay states which led to Federated Malay Statesball and Unfederated Malay states. Also, UKball built Straits Settlementball by putting Penangball, Dutch Malaccaball, British Tringapore and Labuanball. Later in 1942, of Japanese Empireball anchluss and ruled Malayaball and Borneo until 1945. Then when they left, communism started to grow in the peninsular and had threatened to remove the monarchy which led to an emergency. UKball returned to Malayaball and forced all rulers in the state to sign a birth certificate of Malayan Unionball despite threats of mass removal by the Malays. Malayan Unionball was born and lasted 3 years after it was forced to remove by the Malays, it was later replaced by Federation of Malayaball until they can into independence on August 31st, 1957. Meanwhile in the Borneo islands, the Brooke dynasty in Sarawakball was dying and they promised to give independence earlier which was cancelled after the Anschluss of Japanball. Sarawakball was handed to British Empireball and became of crown colony instead. While North Borneoball also became a crown colony of British Empireball after they easily accepted their offer. In 1960s, independent Malayaball managed to remove communism, grows up and calls Sarawakball, North Borneoball and British Tringapore to become Malaysiaball. Sarawakball, North Borneoball and Tringapore agreed to form the federation. Bruneiball wanted to be part of Malaysiaball at first but was later refused over oil issues. Malaysiaball became of reality on 16 September, 1963. Philippinesball and Indonesiaball are against it at first and they attacked us but Commonwealthball came and protected us, later they of accept the formation. With the attack ended, and the growing tensions of the Cold War, Malaysiaball was strongly against communism and decides to seek protection from UKball, Canadaball, Australiaball, and Australia's Australiaball if communism ever tries to remove him. Later, he founded the ASEANcoin along with his neighbors as a part to remove communism and seek monies. Tringapore wanted equal rights to all races after they formed Malaysiaball. Unfortunately, due to of racial politics, Malaysiaball didn't agree. This led to of racial disputes, causing racial riots in 1964. and in 1965, Tringapore was kicked out by Malaysiaball. In 1969, racial tensions between of Malay and of Chinese was growing over control of Malaysiaball's economy. This was due to the racial side effects left by UKball where he implement a policy where one race work in just one industry. Basically, an economic apartheid. The Chinese was far more rich compare to of Malay. Tensions grew even further after this issue was brought into politics. This led into a breakout of May 13 riots in which was later declared one of Malaysiaball's darkest day. With this, he decided to implement New Economic Policy and Oath of Allegiance (Rukun Negara). In 1970, the New Economic Policy has helped Malaysiaball gain monies and racial tensions in economy had finally eased and ensure every industry was handled by every race, not one industry was monopolized by just one race. On February 13, 2017, two women from Vietcong and Indonmie killed the half-brother of North Korean leader Kim Jong Un, Kim Jong Nam with little suppot by the North Korean Supreme Leader. Malaysia was happy because of this. Flag Color Hubungan/Relationships Kawan-kawan/Friends * Armeniaball - I like you Armenia. I send you a gift, your brand new hotel for you to relax. Wish I could help you to recognize your genocide by STUPID DONMEHS! Also why you want to Remove Kebab? Of course I know Young Turk kebabs did your genocide. * Tunisiaball - Best North african country. I have a lot of companies in Sfaxball and we both sends students to each other. Unfortuantley he is also friend with The damn Kebab remover and doesn't recognize Kosovoball but I still love this guy despite from that. * UKball - Grandfather, thanks for letting me into independence. * Polandball - can into friends! * USAball - removes imposter kebabs. We train side by side in RIMPAC and CARAT. ( pls don't ban Muslims ) * Albaniaball - Good Potato. Also I will support you against that damn Rakiya. KOSOVO IS ALBANIA!!! * Turkeyball - Defend kebab! Also pls dont do anything to Armeniaball. * South Koreaball - Most of our hipster youths like your Pop songs, cool. * Palestineball - Yuo can into freedom, keep on removing kosher! * Kosovoball - Yuo can into freedom! keep on removing rakiya!! * Macauball - Macau hijau, just like your flag. (get it?) * FSAball - Yuo can into freedom, keep on removing ISIS and Assad! I thought Yuo are terrorist? * Hungaryball and New Zealandball - TV2 Musuh-musuh/Enemies * Indonesiaball - OH YUO ARE THE WORST BROTHER!!! STOP CLAIMING IM YOUR CULTURE STEALER!! ALL CULTURE ORIGINALLY BELONGED TO ME!!! I EXISTES SINCE BC THAN URS! THE WORD MALAYA COME FROM MALAYALAM!!! I'M EXISTED IN BC AND YOURS INDO CREATED BY EUROPEANS!!! , UR NOT REALLY A COUNTRY THOUGH YOUR JUST SEPARATIST, AND I TORTURE THEM WKWKWKWKWKWK. SMOG MAKER. ALSO REMEMBER 1963-1965! YOU STEALINGS POLAND'S FLAG?!. AND WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR WHINING ABOUT I STEAL FROM ANY COUNTRIES?! YOU REALLY INSULT ME BY CALLING "MALINGSIAL"? WELL I CALLING YOU "INDONSIAL"Then..ALSO YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED NORTH KOREAN'S HALF BROTHER WHICH CAUSE A FAIL FRIENDLY RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND NORTH KOREA! '''Sialan punya Indon! * Tringapore - He is my relative and also a friendly rival, though the one who used to threaten the bumiputra's right. I can't believe now he is gib me his shit air. And now i also regret kicking him off Federation lah. ALSO IVE HEARD YOU HAVE GOOD TIES WITH THAT KOSHER!!!' * Bruneiball - Another of my relatives!!! Why would you implement Hudud law while 'your own royal family breaks it? One day your capital will be Kuala Lumpur .' * Philippinesball - I really don't know, but we should be fine. I think that he is another one of my relatives in terms of ethnicity. Hey, Sabahball is mine, they volunteered to join. Oh, I can see that your city, Marawi is under attack by ISIS militants. We'll keep watching. * Israelcube - '''REMOVE KOSHER! NO ANY DEPLOMATIC FOR YUO!LOOK MY PASSPORT! NEVER BEING GOOD WITH ME FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Really, why cant you just give Palestine independence? I might even start to like you if you did that. * Serbiaball - '''REMOVE RAKIYA! KOSOVO IS OF RIGHTFUL ALBANIAN CLAY! At least you are not worse than that damn Israelcube.' * Russiaball - Thanks for letting me into space. But recently, one of your soldiers may have committed huge war crime. YOU CRIMINAL! Though * Ukraineball - Since no confirmation which side did it, one of your soldiers also may had committed huge war crime. YOUR DONETSK CONTAINED TERRORISTS YOU DUMB PERLIS STEALER!!! * Crimeaball - Who are you? Sabah? Well of course I would send you to Russiaball. PLOX TELL HIM TO APOLOGY TO ME!!! * ISISball - Fuckin' Imposter, before asking people to convert to of Islam, why not yuo first? * Vietnamball - ASEAN friend! but I can into beating yuo in football! AND FUCK YOU AND INDOG FOR LETTING FAILURE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN ME AND NORTH KOREA! * Chinaball - Of good trading partners and friend. Gib weapons. But why yuo of claiming spartly * North Koreaball - Why are you blaming me for your leaders half brother's death? YOU were the one who killed him and you know it!!! But It wasn't me the one who killed your leaders half brothers. IT WAS VIETNAM AND INDONESIA IDIOTS DID IN MUH CLAY SO THIS HAPPENS. ALSO I HAVE GOOD TIES WITH USA SO GET LOST COMMUNIST! SOUTH KOREA, BEST KOREA!!! * Liberiaball- ARE YOU CLAIMING ME YOUR FLAG STEALER, YOU MORON? I GOT IT FROM * East India Companyball's Flag. YUO STEAL THE FLAG FROM * USAball. States and Territories Federal Territoriesball (Wilayah Persekutuan) * Kuala Lumpurball - Twin towers.Future of KL118 * Putrajayaball - Home of the government. * Labuanball - The one who takes care of Sarawakball and Sabahball, and can into cheap chocolates ciggies and liquors. Peninsular (Semenanjung) * Selangorball - Most urbanized state. * Perakball - Gold and Silver mines goes here. * Penangball - Another most urbanized state, THE food capital, and a tourist attraction that includes a UNESCO site, beaches and a verdant hill. * Malaccaball - Used to be SPQRball version of Southeast Asia, now he still remember his former glory. * Kelantanball - The strength of Kebab is strong in this one. Can into football too. * Kedahball - Rice, rice, and rice. * Terengganuball - Alot of oil here. * Perlisball - Nothing much. * Pahangball - Home of the strawberries, tea, and casinos nothing else. Genting is of in Pahang not from Singapura wannabe Selangor. * Negeri Sembilanball - Abnormal enclaves of monarchy * Johorball - Where most dumb people become famous and went viral nationally. Other unfamous people are smart Borneo (Malaysia Timur) * Sarawakball - They formally wanted to join us, now they regret it. If he doen't get equal developings and keeps getting his money and 'ol stealed, he and Sabahball will be independent.(Treason) They can into oil an timber.and edible worms! * Sabahball - They formally wanted to join us, but our neighbors won't accept it. Until today. I am talking to you Philippines! *Indonesiaball don't stealing my region ! Former and Proposed * Tringapore - Kicked out because useless, now I regret it. * Bruneiball - Didn't want to join us :( But we still treated him as a little brother. * Maybe soon some provinces in Southern Thailand will join us, maybe not - Yuo of seeing nothings. Quotes (Peribahasa) Malaysiaball speaks in Bahasa Malaysia, but it also can speak in 136 different languages other than that. Malaysiaball also speaks Bahasa Rojak, which mixes 3 or 4 languages in a sentence. Some of the quotes spoken are: *"Kita在来anschluss新加坡 aok aok aok, Brunei 你watch out macha." *"Lah lah Lepak lah aok aok aok" * "Bersekutu Bertambah Mutu" * "Rumah Sakit korban lelaki" * "Perkosa bumi" * "Malaysia Boleh! blah" * "Carik-carik bulu ayam lama-lama jadi shuttlecock bercantum juga" * "Sesal dahulu pendapatan, sesal kemudian cukai pendapatan tidak berguna" * "Negaraku tanah tumpahnya darahku rakyat hidup bersatu dan maju rahmat bahagia tuhan kurniakan raja kita selamat bertakhta" that's the national anthem LOL * "Wei macha, today apa mau makan, manok pansoh ok tak?" (We mix 5 languages in this) ...and many more other mencarut not-so-vulgar sentences. Gallery History_of_Malaysia_(2).png|History of Malaysia P6hY0Ph-600x865.png|Singaporean Independence Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png|Nazi Malaysia Malaysia_card.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 11949476 1059553970728913 4275210250848060859 n.jpg 10676143 1515767988707254 6265681171734528422 n.jpg|Malaccaball QfVN0Y6.png|with Bangladeshball 28bw7iw2298x.png War_on_Terror_origins.png|with USAball 10583929_254982721365543_9069263050054348976_n.png|Stupid Donetsk! Malaysia Day.jpg Bad luck, Malaysia.png B7RPul6.png UaH0Zuk.png UaQbFCy.png|I like Russia. feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png LdKj0G2.png|Commonwealth family. (wtf happened to Tringapore?) 10486430_344097805750202_4878721267202989571_n.png lets play ball.jpg Sand castles.jpg Airasia.png Planes.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png ptLTBMA.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png pFFN38k.png Xc3wvPg.png 5CShzHR.png MZzZfEn.png CFJUL1Z.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 9e7i1HM.png QFuZ1sU.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png 'zjzOdW0.png G3lhIR1.png TtfwtuD.png 111-0.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Ups and Downs.png The Scariest.png Haze Cycle.png Thanks Stingray.png Old School.png No Work.png Plane Jokes.png Can Breakdance.png The ASEAN Way.png *Malaysia having trouble Links *Facebook Page es:Malasiaball pt:Malaysiaball zh:马来西亚球 id:Bola Malaysia Category:Characters Category:Southeast Asia Category:Commonwealth Category:Asia Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:ASEAN Category:D8 Category:Modern Countryball Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Vodka remover Category:Malaysiaball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Tropical Category:Austronesian Category:Muslim lovers Category:Star and Crescent Category:Indigenous Category:Former British Colonies Category:Coffee Category:Baha'i Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Middle Power Category:Multiethnic Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Muslim Category:USA allies Category:ISISball Haters Category:Pro Palestine Category:Christian Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Islam lovers